esmfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Hobbycraft kits
Many early kits were originally released by Idea in Korea. Aircraft *HC1001 1/144 Su-25 Frogfoot *HC1002 1/144 F-14 Tomcat *HC1003 1/144 F-18 Hornet *HC1004 1/144 MiG-29 Fulcrum *HC1006 1/144 F-4E Phantom II *HC1001 1/144 F-14 Tomcat *HC1002 1/144 F-15 Eagle *HC1003 1/144 F-4E Phantom *HC1004 1/144 F-14 Jolly Roger *HC1005 1/144 F-15C Eagle *HC1006 1/144 General Dynamics F-16XL *HC1007 1/144 F/A-18 Hornet *HC1008 1/144 Tigershark *HC1009 1/144 F-16A Falcon *HC1010 1/144 F-15 Eagle *HC1011 1/144 MiG-25 Foxbat *HC1012 1/144 MiG-23 Flogger *HC1013 1/144 MiG-27 Flogger *HC1014 1/144 SR-71 Blackbird *HC1015 1/144 Su-22 Fitter J *HC1016 1/144 Su-22 Fitter K *HC1017 1/144 MiG-31 Foxhound *HC1018 1/144 Su-27 Flanker *HC1019 1/144 Su-17 Fitter C *HC1020 1/144 Su-17 Fitter D *HC1102 1/144 F-14 Tomcat *HC1103 1/144 F/A-18 Hornet *HC1105 1/144 Mitsubishi F-1 *HC1106 1/144 F-4E Phantom II *HC1109 1/144 F-16A Falcon *HC1110 1/144 F-15 Eagle *HC1111 1/144 MiG-25 Foxbat *HC1112 1/144 MiG-23 Flogger *HC1113 1/144 MiG-27 Flogger *HC1114 1/288 SR-71 Blackbird *HC1115 1/144 F/A-19 Stealer *HC1116 1/144 F-14 "Jolly Roger" *HC1121 1/144 F-16 & MiG-23 Tactical Twins *HC1122 1/144 F-15 & MiG-29 Adversary Interceptors *HC1123 1/144 MiG-27 & Su-25 Iraqi Attackers *HC1124 1/144 F-14 & F-18 Gulf Defenders *HC1131 1/200 Air Canada 747 *HC1132 1/200 Airbus A-310 *HC1141 1/300 British Airways 777 *HC1142 1/300 Air Canada 747 *HC1143 1/300 Canadian 747 *HC1144 1/300 Air Canada A340 *HC1145 1/300 Canadian Pacific DC-10 *HC1146 1/300 Canadian DC-10 *HC1151 1/120 B-29 Superfortress *HC1151 1/250 Air Canada 747-400 *HC1161 1/100 F-8E Crusader *HC1162 1/100 F-86 & MiG-15 *HC1163 1/72 F4U-5N Corsair *HC1201 1/72 Cessna Skymaster *HC1202 1/72 Focke-Wulf Fw 190A *HC1221 1/72 Grumman F6F-5 Hellcat *HC1241 1/72 Ju 87G Stuka *HC1250 1/144 B-47B "1st SAC Jet Striker" *HC1251 1/144 B-47E Stratojet *HC1252 1/144 RB-47H "International Watchdog" *HC1260 1/144 B-58 "1st Supersonic" *HC1261 1/144 B-58 "Record Setters" *HC1271 1/144 B-36B Peacemaker *HC1272 1/144 B-36D Prop-Jet *HC1273 1/144 GRB-36 & RF-84K Ficon *HC1274 1/144 RB-36H SAC "Big Eye" *HC1281 1/144 B-2 Stealth Bomber *HC1301 1/72 F-82 Twin Mustang *HC1302 1/72 McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II *HC1303 1/72 McDonnell Douglas F-4F Phantom II *HC1304 1/72 McDonnell Douglas F-15C Eagle *HC1305 1/72 McDonnell Douglas F-15D/DJ Eagle *HC1306 1/72 McDonnell Douglas F-15J Eagle *HC1307 1/72 SEPECAT Jaguar E/T Mk.2 *HC1308 1/72 SEPECAT Jaguar GR Mk.1/A *HC1311 1/72 F-117A "Stealth Fighter" *HC1312 1/72 MiG-25 "Flashpoint Foxbat" *HC1313 1/72 MiG-15 "International Fighter" *HC1314 1/72 CF/F-18 Hornat "War on Terror" *HC1315 1/72 F-15E Strike Eagle *HC1316 1/72 F-14 War on Terror *HC1320 1/72 Canadian CF-100 Mk.4 *HC1321 1/72 F-82 Twin Mustang *HC1322 1/72 Bf109G-12 Fighter-Trainer *HC1323 1/72 Sabre Mk.6 "Internatuinal Fight" *HC1324 1/72 F-16A/B Israeli Viper *HC1325 1/72 P-51B/C Mustang *HC1326 1/72 F-16A/B Israeli Viper *HC1327 1/72 F-16C/D NATO Falcon *HC1328 1/72 F-89B/C Stinging Scorpion *HC1329 1/72 F-89H Scorpion *HC1330 1/72 UH-6 Beaver Floats & Wheels *HC1331 1/72 MiG-29 Fulcrum *HC1332 1/72 Su-25 Frogfoot *HC1333 1/72 F-15C *HC1334 1/72 A-10A worthog *HC1335 1/72 CF-18 Hornet *HC1336 1/72 F-14A *HC1337 1/72 EA-6B *HC1338 1/72 F-15E *HC1339 1/72 Jaguar *HC1341 1/72 DHC-8 "Dash 8" *HC1342 1/72 Military "Dash 8" *HC1343 1/72 Viet Nam "Caribou" *HC1344 1/72 RCAF/UN "Caribou" *HC1345 1/72 Dash 8 Commuter Airliner *HC1346 1/72 Tu-16 Badger *HC1350 1/72 S2F-1 Tracker *HC1351 1/72 S2F-1 Tracker *HC1352 1/72 MiG-25 Foxbat *HC1353 1/72 F-18 Hornet *HC1354 1/72 DHC-3 Otter Skis, Wheels, Floats *HC1355 1/72 C-45F WW II Transport *HC1356 1/72 F2H-3/-4 Banshee *HC1357 1/72 C-45G/H Expeditor *HC1361 1/72 MiG-29 Fulcrum *HC1361 1/72 F-86F-25/-30 Sabre *HC1362 1/72 Tutor Trainer CT-114/CL-41 *HC1363 1/72 Bell X-1 *HC1364 1/72 CT-141 Military Tutor *HC1365 1/72 Tutor "Snowbirds" *HC1366 1/72 X-1 "1st Supersonic" *HC1367 1/72 Vietnam Skyraider A-1H *HC1368 1/72 French Skyraider AD-4 *HC1369 1/72 US Navy Skyraider AD-6 *HC1370 1/72 F-89A/B Scorpion *HC1371 1/72 F-14A Tomcat *HC1372 1/72 F-15E Strike Eagle *HC1373 1/72 F-89C Scorpion *HC1374 1/72 F-89D Scorpion *HC1375 1/72 V-22 Osprey *HC1376 1/72 F-89H Scorpion *HC1377 1/72 F-89J Scorpion *HC1378 1/72 F2H-3 "Banjo" *HC1379 1/72 F-86E Sabre *HC1380 1/72 Canadair Sabre 4 *HC1381 1/72 Grumman EA-6B Prowler *HC1382 1/72 Sukhoi Su-25 Frogfoot *HC1383 1/72 F-86F-10 *HC1384 1/72 Yak-38 Forger A *HC1385 1/72 Sukhoi Su-22U Fitter E *HC1386 1/72 Canadian "6-3" Sabre *HC1387 1/72 Sukhoi Su-22 Fitter F *HC1388 1/72 Beech C-45F WW II Transport *HC1389 1/72 Beech C-45H Post-War Version *HC1390 1/72 F-86F-25 Sabre *HC1391 1/72 Canadian CF-100 Mk.4 *HC1392 1/72 Avro CF-105 Arrow *HC1393 1/72 DHC-2 Beaver Floatplane *HC1394 1/72 Canadian CF-100 Mk.5 *HC1395 1/72 DHC-3 Otter with Pontoons *HC1396 1/72 DHC-3 Otter with Skis & Wheels **HC1397 1/72 F2H-3 Banshee *HC1398 1/72 Beaver with Skis & Wheels *HC1399 1/72 Canadair Sabre Mk.6 "Golden Hawks" *HC1402 1/48 P-40E Warhawk *HC1403 1/48 Spitfire Mk.V *HC1411 1/48 EF-111A "Spark Vark" *HC1412 1/48 A-10A "Enduring Freedom" *HC1413 1/48 P-40F Desert Hawk *HC1414 1/48 P-59B Trail Blazer *HC1415 1/48 Hawk 75 "Blitz Hawk" *HC1416 1/48 "Axis" Hawk 75 *HC1417 1/48 P-40F "Allies" *HC1418 1/48 P-40F "Checkered Tail" *HC1421 1/48 F9F-2 "Korean War Panther" *HC1422 1/48 F9F-6 "Early Cougar" *HC1423 1/48 F9F-8 "Late Cougar" *HC1424 1/48 F-111E Aardvark *HC1425 1/48 CT-141 Military Tutor *HC1426 1/48 "Snowbirds" Tutor *HC1427 1/48 A-10A Warthog *HC1428 1/48 Su-27 Flanker *HC1429 1/48 A-4M Skyhawk "Marines" *HC1430 1/48 A-4N Skyhawk "Israeli" *HC1431 1/48 F2G Super Corsair *HC1432 1/48 F2G Racer *HC1433 1/48 A-4B Skyhawk "Falklands Fighter" *HC1434 1/48 A-4C Vietnam Skyhawk *HC1435 1/48 A-4E/F Aggressor Skyhawk *HC1436 1/48 Islaeli Skyhawk *HC1437 1/48 MiG-17F "Flashpoint Fighter" *HC1438 1/48 P-59A Airacomet *HC1439 1/48 P-59B Airacomet *HC1440 1/48 Blue Angels Bearcat *HC1441 1/48 F8F-1B French Bearcat *HC1442 1/48 F8F-1 Viet Nam Bearcat *HC1443 1/48 F8F-2 U.S. Navy Bearcat *HC1450 1/48 P-40B Pearl Harbor Defender *HC1451 1/48 P-40C AVG Tiger Sherk *HC1452 1/48 RAF Tomahawk *HC1453 1/48 Hurricane IIC "Night Intruder" *HC1454 1/48 Sea Fury "Prop Perfection" *HC1455 1/48 J-3 Civil & Military Cub *HC1456 1/48 F9F-2/-3 Panther "International Cats" *HC1457 1/48 F9F-2 Panther Korean "Eye in the Sky" *HC1458 1/48 F9F-2 Panther Blue Angels *HC1510 1/48 F-16 Falcon *HC1511 1/48 F4U Corsair *HC1512 1/48 Ju 87G-1 Stuka *HC1514 1/48 P-51D Mustang *HC1515 1/48 Ju 87G-1 *HC1516 1/48 P-51D Sharkmouths *HC1517 1/48 F4U Corsair *HC1518 1/48 Messerschmitt Bf109C *HC1520 1/48 F4U-2 "Night Fighter" Corsair *HC1521 1/48 Seafire XV "Pacific Theatre" *HC1522 1/48 Messerschmitt Bf109G-10 Axis Allies *HC1523 1/48 Hispano "Civilschmitt" *HC1524 1/48 Czech Avia S-199 "Mule" *HC1525 1/48 F4U-1 "Biedcage" Corsair *HC1526 1/48 F4U-1A "Brewster Bomber" Corsair *HC1527 1/48 F4U-1D "Ground Attack" Corsair *HC1528 1/48 British Commonwealth Corsair *HC1529 1/48 FG-1D "Post-War Coin" Corsair *HC1530 1/48 Lavochkin La-7 *HC1531 1/48 Korean War Sea Fury *HC1532 1/48 Bay of Pigs Sea Fury *HC1533 1/48 Desert Rat Hurricane II D *HC1534 1/48 Russian Front Hurricane II B *HC1535 1/48 Polikarpov I-16 type 5/6 *HC1536 1/48 Polikarpov I-16 type 17 *HC1537 1/48 Spitfire XIV *HC1538 1/48 Bf109G-1/-2 African Front *HC1539 1/48 Messerschmitt Bf109K-4 Last of the Last *HC1540 1/48 Avia S-199 "Israeli Knife" *HC1541 1/48 Bf109G-6 Aces Mount *HC1542 1/48 Hispano HA-1112 MIL "Buchon" *HC1543 1/48 Bf109G-4 Jabo *HC1544 1/48 Bf109G-14 Reich Defender *HC1545 1/48 Bf109E-4/-7 Russian Front Fighter *HC1546 1/48 P-36 Pearl Harbor Defender *HC1547 1/48 AT-33 COIN Bird *HC1548 1/48 Korean War T-33 *HC1549 1/48 Vampire F3 Fighter *HC1550 1/48 Vampire FB9 Desert Fighter *HC1551 1/72 Fairchild A-10 Thunderbolt II *HC1551 1/48 P-35A WW II Philippine Defender *HC1552 1/48 Seversky P-35 *HC1553 1/48 Seversky P-35A *HC1554 1/48 Seversky Racer *HC1555 1/48 P-36A/C USAAC Fighter *HC1556 1/48 Curtiss RAF Mohawk *HC1557 1/48 Hawk 75M/N/O Export Fighter *HC1558 1/48 USAAC P-26 *HC1559 1/48 Philippine P-26 *HC1560 1/48 French Hawk 75A-1/-3 *HC1561 1/48 F-16A Fighting Falcon *HC1562 1/48 F-16A Falcon *HC1563 1/48 Late P-26C *HC1564 1/48 Messerschmitt Bf109E-1 *HC1565 1/48 Messerschmitt Bf109E-7 Tropical *HC1566 1/48 Messerschmitt Bf109B *HC1567 1/48 Messerschmitt Bf109C *HC1568 1/48 Messerschmitt Bf109D *HC1569 1/48 Messerschmitt Bf109E-3 *HC1570 1/48 Messerschmitt Bf109E-4 *HC1571 1/48 Sea Harrier *HC1572 1/48 Harrire GR Mk.1 *HC1573 1/48 Vampire MK.I *HC1574 1/48 Vampire FB5 *HC1575 1/48 I-16 Type 10 Spanish Civil War Fighter *HC1576 1/48 I-16 Type 24 Soviet Interceptor *HC1577 1/48 I-16 Type 18 Russian Rocket-Armed Attacker *HC1578 1/48 Vampire Jet Night Fighter *HC1579 1/48 Vampire Jet Trainer *HC1580 1/48 WW II Piper Cub Grasshopper *HC1581 1/48 F-19 Stealth *HC1582 1/48 Hurricane IIC *HC1583 1/48 Sea Fury FB Mk.2 *HC1584 1/48 Seafire Mk.XV *HC1585 1/48 Spitfire Mk.12 *HC1585 1/48 Spitfire Mk.XIV *HC1586 1/48 Piper J-3 Cub *HC1587 1/48 MS-406C-1 *HC1588 1/48 MS-410 *HC1589 1/48 La-5FN *HC1590 1/48 La-7 *HC1591 1/48 MiG-23 *HC1592 1/48 MiG-27 Flogger *HC1593 1/48 MiG-17F *HC1594 1/48 MiG-17PF *HC1595 1/48 T-33 Shooting Star *HC1596 1/48 RT-33 Recon T-Bird *HC1597 1/48 F-94A Starfire *HC1598 1/48 F-94B Starfire *HC1599 1/48 MiG-27 *HC1600 1/48 F7U-3/3M Cutluss *HC1601 1/48 Ju 88A-4 *HC1602 1/48 Dornier Do 17Z *HC1603 1/48 Dornier Do 17M/P *HC1604 1/48 Dornier Do 17E/F *HC1605 1/48 Ju 88C Night Fighter *HC1606 1/48 Ju 88G *HC1607 1/48 Ju 88S *HC1608 1/48 Heinkel He 111F *HC1609 1/48 Heinkel He 111H-6 *HC1610 1/48 Heinkel He 111H-20 *HC1611 1/48 Heinkel He 111 Buzz Bomb Carrier *HC1612 1/48 Do 17E/F World War II "First Kill" *HC1613 1/48 F7U-3/3M Cutluss *HC1614 1/48 Dornier Do 17Z *HC1621 1/48 MiG-17PFU *HC1631 1/48 F-117A Stealth Fighter *HC1650 1/48 CF-100 Mk.4 *HC1651 1/48 CF-105 Arrow *HC1654 1/48 CF-100 Mk.5 *HC1655 1/48 DeHavilland DHC-3 Otter w/Pontoons *HC1656 1/48 DeHavilland DHC-3 Otter with Skis & Wheels *HC1657 1/48 Otter with Wheels, Skis & Floats *HC1658 1/48 CF-105 Arrow *HC1659 1/48 Avro Arrow Interceptor *HC1671 1/48 Ar 234B *HC1672 1/48 Ar 234C *HC1673 1/48 Arado Jet Night Fighter *HC1674 1/48 Arado Mistel Buzz Bomb Carrier *HC1674 1/48 Beaver Floatplane *HC1675 1/48 "Viet Nam" Beaver with Wheels & Skis *HC1676 1/48 Arado Ar 234B "Blitz Bomber" *HC1681 1/32 Sopwith F-1 Camel *HC1682 1/32 Nieuport 17 British *HC1683 1/32 Nieuport 17 French *HC1684 1/32 International Nieuport 17 *HC1685 1/32 Sopwith Camel *HC1686 1/32 British Nieuport Ni 17C *HC1687 1/32 Spad XIII "Aces" *HC1688 1/32 Spad XIII "International" *HC1689 1/32 Wildcat *HC1690 1/32 MiG-15bis Korean/Soviry *HC1692 1/32 MiG-17F Viet Nam/Mid East *HC1693 1/32 Sopwith F.1 Camel R.F.C. *HC1694 1/32 Sopwith Camel Aces *HC1695 1/32 Fokker Dr.1 Triplane *HC1696 1/32 F-105D MiG Killer *HC1697 1/32 P-40B/C "AVG Tigers" *HC1698 1/32 Fokker Dr.1 " Late Triplane" *HC1701 1/28 Fokker Dr.I *HC1702 1/28 Red Baron Fokker Dr.I *HC1710 1/32 A-36A Axis Busting Apache *HC1711 1/32 P-51 "Operation Torch" *HC1712 1/32 P-51A "Air Commandos" *HC1713 1/32 Mustang I A "Armed Recon" *HC1714 1/32 F4U-1D Corsair *HC1715 1/32 P-38L-5-LO Lightning *HC1716 1/32 Sea Fury Cold War Warrior *HC1717 1/32 Sea Fury Desert Warrior *HC1718 1/32 Sea Fury "NATO Defender" *HC1801 1/32 P-51D Mustang U.S. & Canada *HC1802 1/32 Spitfire VB *HC2109 1/32 OH-6A Cayuse *HC2151 1/72 AH-1G Huey Cobra *HC2201 1/72 Sikorsky UH-60D Nighthawk *HC2202 1/72 Sikorsky UH-60A Blackhawk *HC2203 1/72 Sikorsky SH-60B Seahawk *HC2204 1/72 AH-64 "Anti-Terror Apache" *HC2205 1/72 Mil-24 Hind "War on Terror" *HC2206 1/72 Marine Cobra AH-12 *HC2301 1/72 Boeing Vertol CH-113 Labrador *HC2302 1/72 Piasecki H-21 *HC2303 1/72 CH-113 Labrador *HC2304 1/72 H-21 Workhorse *HC2305 1/72 Mi-24/25/35 "Hind" *HC2306 1/72 AH-1Z "Cobra" *HC2401 1/48 Bell 222B *HC2451 1/48 Apache Attacker *HC2452 1/48 Apache "War on Terror" *HC2701 1/24 Hughes 500MD "TOW" *HC2702 1/24 Hughes 500D *HC9582 1/48 Elite Hurricane II *HC9583 1/48 Elite Sea Fury FB2 *HC9600 1/48 Elite F7U-3/3M Cutlass *HC9671 1/48 Elite Ar 234 Military Vehicles *HC6001 1/35 M1A "Leatherneck Liberator" *HC6002 1/35 M1 Abrams "Road to Baghdad" *HC6003 1/35 Challenger II "Battle of Basra" *HC6004 1/35 British AS-90 SPG *HC6010 1/35 Humvee "Liberator" *HC6011 1/35 Humvee Commando *HC6012 1/35 M2A2 Bradley *l